Games
by Sara Jaye
Summary: It started as a game of sock football. It turned into something neither of them bargained for. Mild Cory/Shawn


It had all started with a game of laundry football. A pair of Eric's socks as the ball, tossed back and forth around Cory's room without a care. Sure, stuff got knocked over but nothing broke and the spilled soda could easily be cleaned up before Cory's mom saw.

Then it was just a little play wrestling _for_ those socks, as football players were apt to. That was also fine, even if from an outside perspective they were_ fighting over socks_, which was silly. No need to pay any attention to what was rubbing where or the warmth coming off of Shawn's body, right? He just needed to get the ball back and win this match.

And then it finally happened. In all the eight years they'd been wrestling and playing, Cory had never beaten Shawn. He'd come close, sure, but Shawn was taller and stronger and always gained the upper hand.

Today, all of that changed.

"Ahahaha, _yes!_ The underdog Matthews has finally risen above champion Hunter!" he crowed as he grasped the ball from Shawn's hands. "How does it feel, huh? The little runt you always beat just kicked your butt! Win-o-rama!" Shawn, of course, gave him a look so dirty a mud puddle would look like a neat-freak by comparison.

"You realize I can't move, right? You've got me totally pinned down."

_Oh_. Those words shouldn't have sounded so good coming from Shawn Hunter. _Except they do, cause I finally beat him! Yeah, that's why!_ Right? No, not really. _Now_ he was entirely focused on the warmth of Shawn's body under his, and just _which_ parts of them were squished so close together.

_Oh, man._

He was a boy. Shawn was a boy. Boys weren't supposed to react like this to each other, but all that junk they'd learned about in health class was happening right here, right now. _Shawn_. He already had the best hair of the two of them, but since when did he have such pouty lips? Or such shiny eyes? Even his _skin_ was perfect, not a freckle or a zit anywhere.

Of course he already knew Shawn was better-looking than him, but right now jealousy was the last thing on his mind. Shawn, meanwhile, had apparently realized what was going on and gave him a wary look.

"...um, Cory? Why are you..."

"It's your fault!" Cory blurted out. "You're pretty like a girl!"

"W-what?!"

"You heard me!"

"Isn't it enough I can't move, now you've gotta compare me to a girl?"

"Shawn-"

Then his gaze softened, and he smiled a little.

"You really think I'm pretty?"

Then_ it_ happened. One minute Shawn was asking him a question, the next their lips were smashed together in a sloppy, Cheeto-flavored kiss. _Yuck!_ How could Eric spend up to half an hour doing this with girls? And at least the girls probably brushed their teeth.

Of course, he'd never seen any girl grab Eric's hair like Shawn was doing to his. Cory had been so focused on the spit and the bad breath that he hadn't realized what Shawn was doing. _Wait, what?!_ No, this was wrong, this was all wrong. He was a boy, Shawn was a boy, he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this! _Pull away_, he thought, but if he did, Shawn would be able to get up. And for some reason keeping Shawn pinned down was the more important thing.

But eventually they needed to breathe, so Cory finally pulled his mouth away. Shawn was staring at him like he'd grown another head.

"What the _hell?_ I thought the loser had to buy the winner a pizza, not make out with him! Gross!"

"Hey, _you_ kissed _me!_" At least that's how Cory remembered it. "You just wanted to get back at me for winning!"

"Hey, man, you're the one who pinned me down in the first place and wouldn't get up. Like, you _want_ me under you or something...you're acting like-"

"No I'm not!" Cory cut him off. "It doesn't feel good! I just liked winning for once!"

"Sure, and Minkus is cool." Shawn smirked. "But it's okay. It's not like I mind _that_ much."

"Wha-"

"I could've just as easily shoved you off me! Let's not forget who's taller and stronger here." Shawn smirked. "Maybe I liked being held down." And their lips met again, this time Cory relaxing and enjoying it. Even the Cheeto-breath wasn't as bad the second time around.

But from now on, he was making Shawn brush his teeth before he came over.

Just in case.


End file.
